darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
435
Barnabas convinces Ben to testify for Victoria. When he does Angelique shows up and contradicts his story and makes him look foolish. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. As another day comes to a close, Victoria Winters finds herself closer to being convicted on a charge of witchcraft, for which the penalty is death by hanging. Ben Stokes tells Barnabas that Victoria's trial is going badly and she is likely to be convicted soon. Act I Barnabas is shocked that Victoria is being blamed for the death of Abigail Collins. He urges Ben to go to court and tell the truth that the witch is Angelique Collins, not Victoria. Ben wishes to help but he is reluctant to go to court. He fears Angelique would stop him somehow, and even if she did not, no one would believe the word of a convict. Barnabas appeals to Ben's good nature and he finally agrees to testify. Act II In the meantime, Naomi Collins has appeared in court and given testimony for the defense. Peter Bradford moves for Nathan Forbes' testimony to be stricken on the basis of this new evidence, but the court rules that it was only Naomi's opinion, and therefore allows both testimonies to stand. Reverend Trask rests his case for the prosecution, which catches Peter off-guard. He has no witnesses to call, but Ben appears just in the nick of time. Ben's testimony names Angelique as the real witch who has plagued Collinwood. Act III Ben tells how he witnessed Angelique performing spells on Jeremiah and Josette Collins because she wanted Barnabas to herself. Peter points out that this story makes sense, especially when he reminds the court of what happened to Jeremiah and Josette Collins. When Trask asks Ben where Angelique is now, he claims that she went away right after Barnabas left for England (a month prior) and has not been heard from since. Just then Angelique herself appears, much to Ben's horror. He says it can't be her because Angelique is dead. Act IV He repeats that she is dead - he buried her himself. Angelique is calm and composed throughout Ben's outburst. Ben's testimony is discounted, and he leaves the court in shame. Angelique is asked to testify, and Victoria is hesitant, as she now realizes that Angelique must truly be the witch. Trask questions Angelique about the exorcism he performed and she confirms that Victoria was driven out of the house. Peter has no more witnesses to call after Angelique is finished. Peter begs the court for more time and the judge gives Peter until Monday morning. After that time, they will declare a verdict. Angelique, who is waiting in the hallway, fades away and then laughs after the court is adjourned. Memorable quotes : Ben: I know who the real witch was! ---- : Peter: Josette du Prés came to Collinwood to marry Barnabas Collins, but after she arrived she suddenly, for no apparent reason, decided to run away and marry a man she hardly knew, Jeremiah Collins. It is clear now that she was acting under the spell of a witch. It is equally clear that Miss Winters had nothing to gain by these actions. But Angelique... Angelique had everything to gain. And in the end she got what she was after. She married Barnabas Collins. ---- : Victoria: Peter it's true, she really is a witch. I never thought of it until now, but after hearing what Ben said... there were all sorts of things I didn't pay any attention to at the time, that are beginning to make sense. ---- : Ben: Mr. Barnabas, she don't deserve to hang for something, something you did. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Leslie Barrett as Judge Hanley * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Hansford Rowe as 2nd Judge (uncredited) * Tom Gorman as 3rd Judge (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 433. Story * TIMELINE: Victoria's witchcraft trial is likely to end on Monday. Barnabas instructs Ben to go to the trial in the morning. Day 175 begins, and will end in 436. Naomi testified this morning. Angelique left Collinsport the day after Barnabas left for England (meaning she is likely to have attempted to stake Barnabas the day after he died). It was more than a month ago when Barnabas left for England (Barnabas' death occurred in 409). The trial is recessed until Monday morning. Bloopers and continuity errors * Trask rested the prosecution's case; therefore Angelique, a witness for the prosecution, should be unable to testify. (But, given the number of legal errors already in this trial, it is hardly surprising.) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 435 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 435 - Next Stop KansasCategory:Dark Shadows episodes